Comment j'ai pu oublier une chose comme ça ?
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: Ou comment Axel se retrouve confronté à une situation critique pour sa personne. /././. Enjoy yourself !


_Yoh !_

_Voici le retour du jumeau maléfique qui au lieu d'écouter en cour, écrit des fics Muhahahahaha ! -Lax_

_==' ... Et oui, je suis pas la seule à péter des câble... -Xoen_

_Bref, c'est un délire pur et dur !_

_C'est court et ça fait sourire !_

**_En espérant que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire !  
_**

* * *

.

.

.

Je venais à peine de me réveiller que je soupirais déjà.

- Encore une journée comme une autre.

Me relevant, je passais ma main dans ma tignasse rousse. Je pris rapidement une douche, passais mon uniforme de l'organisation, puis sortis de ma chambre.

Marchant au radar, je longeais les murs. Je me rendis directement dans le salon où ce cher Saïx allait encore me donner une putain de mission trop chiante, sous les ordres du Supérieur, soit disant. Arrivé dans la pièce, constatais qu'il n'y avait personne. Quelque chose avait changé mais, pas bien réveillé, je n'arrivais pas à définir quoi…

Haussant les épaules, je repartis pour passer à la cuisine, sans faire attention à la feuille qui traînait par terre, vers la baie vitré…

Dans l'autre pièce, il n'y avait personne non plus. Ouvrant le frigo, je vis qu'il était vide.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel… ?

Je jetais un œil au planning et je vis que c'était à Xigbar de faire les courses. Ce vieux con allait encore repousser la corvée en nous regardant crever de faim. Fouillant dans les placards je finis par dénicher un vieux paquet de gâteau. C'était la seule chose qu'il y avait dans ces foutus placards d'ailleurs. Je voulus donc me prendre un café, pour accompagner mes maigres victuailles mais il n'y en avait plus. La cafetière avait elle-même disparu.

Cette affaire commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Sortant en trombe je partis en direction de la chambre de l'autre folle. Elle allait m'entendre.

Fracassant la porte de la chambre de la numéro XII, je ne la vis pas. Même ses affaires avaient disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, je sortis en refermant derrière moi. Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte d'en face en espérant que Roxas ait une réponse concernant la disparition de la cafetière. Oui, parce que Larxene disparut ou pas, je m'en contre fiche.

Toquant avant d'entrer, je me retrouvais encore une fois face à une pièce vide.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, ils se sont tous barré ou quoi !

J'ouvris plusieurs chambres, mais je me trouvais à chaque fois devant le même spectacle d'une pièce vide…

Sortant enfin de ma léthargie, je commençais à m'affoler quelque peu.

Je fis le tour de toutes les pièces que je savais presque toujours occupées, mais fus très déçu. Personne dans la salle d'entraînement et la bibliothèque était fermé hermétiquement comme le labo…

Réfléchissant, je me demandais ce qui avait pu arriver.

Et si l'Organisation avait été décimé pendant mon sommeil… ? Et que j'étais le seul survivant… ? Impossible, personne ne pouvait battre Xemnas.

Alors, peut-être que dans mon sommeil, je les avais tous détruit et brûler leurs affaires, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne restait plus rien. Non, jamais je n'aurai pu vaincre le numéro I… Et je ne m'en serais jamais pris à Roxas, Xion ou à la cafetière…

Il y avait une raison rationnelle à tout ça… Mais je ne savais pas laquelle.

Retournant dans le salon, je me postais devant la baie vitré en fixant Kingdom Hearts comme s'il allait m'apporter une réponse. Mon regard fut alors attiré par le papier qui trainait par terre. J'allais le ramasser, quand j'entendis une explosion et un cri.

Et soudain je compris.

Je me souvenais.

Et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout !

Surtout pour moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

Mon corps était paralysé de terreur.

.

Mais comment j'avais pu oublier une chose comme ÇA !

.

Le bruit et le cri se rapprochèrent sensiblement.

Et soudain,_ il_ apparut au bout du couloir.

.

Demyx.

En short hawaïen.

Sur une planche de surf.

Glissant sur une vague énorme.

En gueulant comme un abruti avec un grand sourire.

.

Mes yeux n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarquiller que je sautais dans un passage de Ténèbres. J'atterris à plat ventre sur le sol bien dur, juste devant l'entrée de la Citadelle. Un peu sonné, j'entendis néanmoins Luxord exploser de rire.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! J'ai encore gagné mes paris ! Alors Xaldin tu me dois cinq munnies parce qu'il était toujours dans la Citadelle. Merci~ Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit mort, alors Vexen, Larxene et Marluxia, c'est dix munnies chacun~

Roulant sur le dos je me retrouvais au pied de Saïx qui me fusillait du regard. Je me relevais rapidement et Roxas s'approcha de moi.

- Bah, alors t'as foutu quoi ? me demanda-t-il avec ses grands yeux bleu innocent.

- Euh… J'ai oublié…

- Luxord tu me dois trente munnies. déclara le Conspirateur la tête dans son bouquin.

Le blond explosa de rire, suivit rapidement de la petite brune.

Oui…

J'avais oublié ce si léger détail du nettoyage de printemps de la Citadelle… Par Demyx qui s'en donnais à cœur-joie…

Tous les autres membres regardaient la Citadelle devenir une fontaine. Comme chaque année, une image du Jardin Radieux s'éclaira dans mon esprit avant que je la chasse.

L'eau se déversait dans le gouffre et j'eus un frisson.

Mes affaires étaient foutues…

Mais le pire, c'est que j'aurai pu y laisser ma peau…

J'avais eu la plus grande frousse de ma vie…

.

Sincèrement, comment avais-je pu oublier une chose comme ça ?

.

.

.

* * *

_C'est tout ^^_

_Alors si vous avez aimé, vous savait ce qui vous reste à faire ^^ **Review** ^^_

_._

_Est-ce que ça vous intéresserez d'avoir le point de vue des autres membres de l'Organisation?_

_Si oui dites nous lesquels, et on rajoutera un petit chap' de temps en temps ;D_

_._

_Merci à Mayura de toujours nous aider ;3_

_A la prochaine !_

**_Laxup & Xoenime_**

**_-Light_**


End file.
